The 400th Ball
We'd finished packing the night before, and our trunks are in a stack by the back door. The palace's private rooms look a bit barer than usual, and it's almost strange to walk through them. All of the furniture is still in place, and many of our clothes are being left behind, but the things that make the palace feel more like home are all missing. Many of the photographs that usually cover the bedroom walls are gone, as are Mama's books and our drawing sets. To someone who had never lived here, the place would look completely normal, as if this is the way we've always lived. The rooms look grand and elegant, but it's the lack of our small, simple touches that now make this place seem dead. - Maria Juste Since I we before the king I was re commissioned as a captain, my primary duty is to end the rebellion. The guards I was issued are inexperienced, but are learning fast in secret how to wage a guerrilla war. When the time is right, the Rebels will feet a force they are not expecting. I have personally placed several guardsmen with excellent marksman skills in key positions to cover the party, both inside and out.' If anything happens, we will be more ready than before...' I think to myself as I see several guests arriving. '''Maria '''says good morning and sits at the table and snaps a picture of '''Alexandra '''then she starts to eat. '''Frederick '''says all the trunks have been moved to the train and they will leave to '''Tsarskoe '''after the ball. The orchestra starts practicing in the ballroom and she pulls '''Charlotte's '''hand into a mock version of the waltz. '''Tommy '''stops by the palace gates and says he and his followers are royalty from Dalondia. They wait for the guards to let them through. (1. How did they get clothes fancy enough to be royalty? 2. Royalty wouldn't arrive by foot 3. Royal children would come with their parents 4. Royals wouldn't come early 5. Clothes wouldn't be the only thing to change in order to make people think you are rich 6. everyone invited would have an invination) Her friend finished her hair in curls. Her knife was strapped to her thigh in her garter and headed toward the palace and in heels. (Hair wouldn't be worn down, garters were not circular and attached to the corset, and heel were not tall and pretty much all women's shoes had heels on them) '''Erik '''dyes his hair black and dressed in black and dark glasses and talks with a stutter. He is told about the Petrovna's desire to flee (how does he know that?) He goes to the gate and announcing as Duke Brotterdam of the West (formatted wrong should be Duke of Brotterdam of (insert country here)) (Sunglasses are no HA) (Anyone who is invited to the ball would have come in a carriage) '''Anya '''held onto '''Erik's '''arms as they walked to the palace as his wife. Other guests are starting to arrive '''Evani '''has her hair done up in a twist and wears a maroon ballgown with a low neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. (Low neckline is kinda accurate, off the shoulder... not so much. The hair.. I think it is) She steps out of the carriage (there we go) with the help of palace footmen and goes into the palace. The petrovna's enter Everyone bows at the '''Petrovna's '''and the family waits for '''Frederick '''to speak. '''Maria '''notices '''Erik '''in the crowd and tells '''Frederick '''and then he tells her to get their mother and siblings and go to the back of the ballroom through a servants quarters and go to the garden and wait for him there. Frederick starts his speech. '''Erik '''pushes his way to the front of the crowd and makes his way to the stage and pushes '''Frederick '''in his seat. And rants about how '''Frederick '''is a liar, fraud, coward, etc etc etc. '''Bear '''and other men make sure the '''Petrovna's '''don't leave. '''Frederick '''starts backing toward the door. '''Maria '''grabs '''Charlotte '''and '''Nikolai's '''hands pulling them through the crowd and walk faster when a group starts walking towards them and toward the servant door. Tatiana is shot in the head by Erik. '''Juste '''slashes a rebel called Pinhead's throat. He tells '''Erik '''to surrender or die and hold his gun to him. 4,235 people were killed after the 400th Ball